gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 3/Gallery
Season 1 Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening gravity gone.png Opening book.png Tourist Trapped S1e1 dipper finding 3.png S1e1 dipper holding 3.png S1e1 Book 3 eyepiece 2.png S1e1 3 book property of.png|Inside cover. S1e1 3 book introduction.png|First and Second page. S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png|Floating Eyeballs and Giant Vampire Bats pages. S1e1 3 book gnomes.png S1e1 3 book cursed doors.png|Cursed Doors pages. S1e1_book_3_strange_runes.png S1e1 3 book trust no one.png|Trust No One S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 and then the pages just randomly stopped.png S1e1 3 book the undead.png|The Undead pages. S1e1 eye.png S1e1 book 3.jpg S1e1 dipper entry page 1.jpg|First view of Dipper's entry. S1e1 dipper entry page 2.jpg S1e1 3 undead other page too.png|Another view of The Undead pages. S1e1 Way off.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png|Dipper's entry. The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper holding 3.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.jpg S1e4 reading the book.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 dipper reading 3.PNG S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 ghosts in book.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 page where map is.png S1e8 map.png|The folded map. Little Dipper S1e11 dipper can't reach.png S1e11 dipper reading.png S1e11 dipper reading book.png S1e11 3 Maze Page.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png|Height Altering Crystals pages. S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11 book in vest.png Boss Mabel S1e13 A real mystery hunter.PNG S1e13 Use water....PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 3 under Dipper's bed.jpg S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 truth telling teeth.png Land Before Swine S1e18_fairy.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.jpg S1e19 Don't summon Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill full page.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Let's do it!.PNG S1e20 Secrets....PNG S1e20 mabel dipper book.jpg S1e20 new Gremloblin page.png S1e20 Height Altering Crystals.jpg S1e20 The Gnomes!.PNG S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20_Squash_with_a_Human_Face_and_Emotions.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png S1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 All 3.png S1e20 Book 3 in the lab.jpg S1e20 3 Maze Page.png S1e20 all maze page .png Shorts The Hide Behind Short6 The Hide Behind book 3 entry.jpg Short6 The Hide behind's foot prints.jpg Short6 The Hide Behind full page.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 journals.png S2e1 stans desk.png S2e1 cutey tubby.png S2e1 journal scan 1.png S2e1 journal scan 2.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png S2e1 hide behind.png S2e1 diagram.png S2e1 blank.png S2e1 undead page.png S2e1 stomach faced duck.png S2e1 lepcracorn.png S2e1 gnomes.png S2e1 it says don't read aloud dipper.png S2e1 wait whats that.png S2e1 invisible ink.png S2e1 invisible ink close.png S2e1 can't sleep.png S2e1 nonsense and fruit bats.png S2e1 bloody book cover.png S2e1 zombie weakness.png S2e1 is three part harmony.png S2e1 hiding spot.png Into the Bunker S2e2 journal op.png S2e2 uvtop.png S2e2 uv.png S2e2 binary page.png S2e2 Secruity Room.png S2e2 Secruity Code.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2 journal page 2.png S2e2 journal gremloblin.png Miscellaneous S1e1 Original Gnome Page.jpg Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Cursed door page concept to finish.jpg Fright Night book 3.png|Book 3 in Fright Night. Game the twin mystery vortex of doom start menu.png|Book 3 featured on the game menu of The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom. Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom book 3 with stars.png|Star page of book 3 in The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom. Symbol page concept art and final.jpg Category:Object galleries